kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ex-AidArmor
is a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed using the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2, and wielding the . When summoned, it is projected in a holographic Rider Gashat and does Ex-Aid's signature pose before dispersing to attach to the user. Ex-Aid Armor's are modeled after Mighty Action X Rider Gashats, and depending on whether it is used by Zi-O or Geiz, its visor spells out in or in respectively. Much like Ex-Aid himself, the armor can generate Game Areas and create item blocks that Zi-O or Geiz can use as platforms and much like Action Gamer Level 2, grants its user great agility and jumping ability. The only difference from Ex-Aid is that when the Rider using the Armor attacks, the '"Hit!"' and other effect words that are projected are in katakana (ヒット！) rather than in English for Zi-O. When Geiz uses the armor, the effect words remain in English. EA Armor.png|Ex-AidArmor (Zi-O) ex aid geiz.PNG|Ex-AidArmor (Geiz) Users *'Kamen Rider Zi-O' (''Zi-O Episode 4, 33) *Kamen Rider Geiz (Zi-O Episode 16, 19, 25) KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Zi-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Geizexaid.png|Geiz Ex-AidArmor History Fighting Another Quiz alongside Zi-O, Geiz assumed Ex-AidArmor while Geiz assumed DecadeArmor OOO Form. Together, their performed their respective Rider Kicks only to be frozen in time by the Time Jacker Ora, who moved the two Riders so that they were aiming at each other before taking her leave with Another Quiz. When the flow of time resumed, Geiz and Zi-O struck each other with their finishers, forcing them out of their respective transformations. Facing a second Another Ex-Aid, Geiz took the Ex-Aid Ridewatch from Sougo to assume Ex-AidArmor. Geiz performed use his Critical Time Burst to defeat Another Ex-Aid, only to be countered and forced out of his transformation much to his surprise. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-AidArmor. It is dated 2016. KRZiO-Ex-Aid Ridewatch.png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive) Finishers Zi-O= * : After a prelude appears, Zi-O tosses the prelude screen to the air before pounding the ground with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers to send the enemy flying. Zi-O then tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes through the katakana that make "Critical Time Break" for a flurry of smashes that project the attack name's kana within each hit. critical time break prelude.jpg|Critical Time Break (Prelude Screen) critical time break screen throw.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 1: Throwing the prelude screen text) critical time break ground pound.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 2: Ground Energy Wave) critical time break bar smash.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 3: Smashing the green bar of the "prelude screen") critical time break punch.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 4: Rapid-fire flurry of punches) |-| Geiz= * : Geiz jumps up and hits the enemy with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers before jumping around the enemy and delivering a kick. Critical Time Burst.png|Critical Time Burst Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 **Episode 33: 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! See Also *Another Ex-Aid - The result of using the Another Ex-Aid Watch. Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid 2016 Category:Knuckle Weapons